


Devil's Mouth

by Crabbyclaw (strawberrysoap)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gluttony, M/M, kind of angst... not really i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysoap/pseuds/Crabbyclaw
Summary: “This view is amazing,”“What the hell are you talking about, Ling.” There was literally nothing to look at, as far as the eye could see, there was only pitch black. And a sea of blood. Ed didn’t find this so amazing, considering they were stuck in the belly of a homunculus who swallowed them.





	Devil's Mouth

“This view is amazing,” 

“What the hell are you talking about, Ling.” There was literally nothing to look at, as far as the eye could see, there was only pitch black. And a sea of blood. Ed didn’t find this so amazing, considering they were stuck in the belly of a homunculus who swallowed them. 

Ling sighed, obviously frustrated, “I’m just trying to keep conversation going.” After the two boys ate Ed’s leather shoe, they just kind of laid there, wondering if they would ever find a way out of there. So far, they’ve come across nothing. Ed was pretty sure they were going to die in here. 

“Yeah, well maybe we should focus on finding a way out of here." Ed paused, "I don’t even know how long we’ve been stuck here.” How long has Al been alone? Christ, he must be worried sick. The only thing he could be happy about was that Al was safe.

“You’re worried about Al, yeah?” He must be really easy to read. That or Ling is just the most intuitive person he’s met. Ed glared at his insightful comment, “I want to get out of here.” his voice no so convincing. He rolled over in the direction of Ling, facing him. He avoided eye contact,  “We both have people we need to get back to.” Ling nodded back, “Yeah,”. With a serious expression, Ling slowly got up, “We do,”. Ling extended his hand delicately towards him. Ed lightly touched it, feeling it's warmth.  He hasn’t felt a warmth from someone else like this in a long time… 

He leaned himself on Ling’s hand, who seemed unaffected by the weight of it. Ling had a sunny smile on his face despite the situation they were in, he must’ve really thought they’d get out of there. His face always had such a nice smile on it, Ed could hardly take his eyes off of him. He really admired him, although he probably wouldn’t ever tell him. The low light of the fire was the only thing lighting up Ling’s face, but it was enough for Ed to admire his beauty. His face started to feel hot at this thought. 

Ed quickly looked away, now was a bad time to think about that. He took his hand away from Ling’s, who’s toothy smile faltered but didn’t leave his rounded face. “Something wrong?” Ed hoped that didn’t hurt his feelings.  

Ed lied, “No, other than the fact that we’re stuck in here? No.” Ed scoffed, he could hardly believe this. He was actually thinking something like that at probably the worst possible time. Ling’s grey eye’s were full of concern, he clearly wasn’t buying it, but decided to not press Ed for anymore information. Ed could appreciate that.

The blonde boy crossed his arms, “So, what do you suggest we do exactly. Walking around hasn’t done us any good, and I sure as hell don’t want to carry you around again.” Ling laughed, “I didn’t mind it.” he joked. Oh god. Something in Ling’s voice made Edward think he was serious. 

With an accusatory tone, Ed added, “Of course  _ you  _ didn’t, you almost killed me.” Which was definitely true, not that he was going to leave Ling behind though. 

“Yeah, but you’re strong for someone who’s so-” Ed felt his entire body instinctively gear up, anticipating Ling’s completely false comment,

“I’M NOT SHORT.” Ed yelled as loud as he could. He waved his arms in the air to get his point across. It seemed like people never got the hint unless he made a scene about it. 

Despite that, Ling’s laugh was like honey. Ed wasn’t even mad anymore, his smooth and sweet laugh was enough to knock him out of his fit.

His laughter slowly came to a stop. “Ed,” he gently took his hand once again, not having a reason why this time, “Thank you for trying to save me.” then added for good measure, "Multiple times."

Ed’s face was practically a tomato at this point, was this really happening? Ed made quick eye contact with Ling, but looked away. He could tell Ling was looking straight into his soul. Ed felt exposed, he hadn’t ever felt this exposed to someone so quickly. It seemed like Ling knew how to press the right button to make him feel like an open book.

Trying to speak, Ed stumbled over his words, but caught himself, “Well, it didn’t really do us much good. Now both of us are stuck here.” Ed narrowed his eyes at Ling. 

Now Ling was the one who looked embarrassed, “It beats being alone.” Ed allowed himself a small smile at that thought. He couldn’t imagine being stuck here without him. And of course Ling would’ve passed out by now if he were by himself. Ed let out a little laugh. 

“What’s so funny,” Ling questioned, looking closer at Ed’s face, and was clearly trying to look into his eyes. 

Ed responded, “Nothing, I’m just thinking about how you’d be drowned in blood if I weren’t here.” Ling gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah, I suppose I’m lucky, aren’t I?” 

“Damn right.” They both started laughing, breaking whatever tension that was there before. Their laughs were what filled the emptiness of the devil’s belly. 

When they both finally stopped, they only smiled at each other. Being with Ling made Ed feel good. It was like there was a little ray of hope that things would get better when he was around, especially in this situation.

Maybe they were going to be in here forever, but at least he was here with him, right?

He noticed that Ling’s mouth changed expression, he wasn’t smiling brightly anymore, and took a much more serious look. When Ed first noticed this he thought something was wrong, but Ling started slowly getting closer. _Oh._

Ed’s brain started to go into panic mode, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Should he go for it? Should he push him away? Was now even a good time for this? Was this only happening because they thought they were going to die? Oh god,

He got closer with each passing moment. Ling was the one inching closer to his lips. Ed could practically feel Ling’s breath on his face. Considering they just ate shoe stew, it actually smelled okay. Okay, weird thought at a time like this, he really needed to figure this out.

Maybe he should do it, he surely wanted to. That wasn’t in doubt. But considering his position in the world and trying to get him and his brother’s bodies back… it just seemed like such inconvenient timing. Looking for answers, he found it in Ling’s eyes. He saw how Ling felt, and in turn saw the reflection of himself.  _ Who cares. _

Maybe he deserved to try and find some happiness at a hard time like this. Ed knew what he wanted now. Deciding, Ed leaned a little closer to Ling. 

Just as their lips were about to touch, a small splashing sound came from behind them. Ed whipped around, almost knocking Ling straight on his ass. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. 

“Did you hear that?” he practically screeched. 

“Hear what?” Mostly confused, and a little disappointed, Ling leaned over and cupped his ear to try and listen for what Ed was talking about. Was he just imagining it? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him because of-

“HEY, KID.” He heard a loud shout. 

No. He was definitely not imagining it. 

Ed saw a mass of spiky, ugly, palm tree-like hair emerging from the horizon. Envy in all their glory came wading through the thick viscous blood. “Didn’t think I was completely alone in here.” They smiled mischievously, “So, what have you two been doing to pass the time?” 

Ed was going to lose his shit if they didn’t get out of this hell soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is from a drabble prompt list because i need more writing exercises and stuff. hope it was at least ok! 
> 
> DRABBLE PROMPT LIST:  
> http://sapphicrogue.tumblr.com/post/173205642599/drabble-prompts


End file.
